my only one
by paracelsusagrippa
Summary: rating just to be safe naruxino song fic to only one by yellowcard


Disclaimer naruto isn't mine if it was id be Masashi Kishimoto

This is a naruxino song fic

**Broken this fragile thing now  
And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces  
And I've thrown my words all around  
But I can't, I can't give you a reason**

Naruto finally got serious and asked sakura out on a date but she just ignored him and continued to look in sasuke's direction.

Naruto felt like he had been stabbed repeatedly with a poisoned kunai right through the heart. He felt broken but more than anything he just felt anger towards sasuke. Then and there he decided that he would never forgive him.

He knew sakura didn't want to be with him.

**I feel so broken up (so broken up)  
And I give up (I give up)  
**

Naruto the stubborn kid who never gave up on anything finally did he gave up on sakura. That's when he saw her he knew who she was and he thought she was beautiful the first time he saw her so he decide to tell her.

**I just want to tell you so you know**

He told her that he thought she was beautiful and that he wanted to know if she would go out with him. she said that if he beat sasuke she would go on a date with him so he said ok. He had to get the heart of the girl named ino.

**Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do  
You are my only, my only one**

Naruto was going to make sure that he won this fight.

Sasuke had accepted the challenge of course it took naruto a while to persuade him to. But when naruto said the magic word sasuke was instantly pissed.

"Weakling"

the battle started of with some hand to hand combat sasuke had the advantage of course. Naruto caught a kick to the ribs and was winded.

He quickly rolled to his feat and did a double back hand spring to put some distance between them.

He then quickly summoned the boss toad while sasuke summoned the king serpent. Naruto was just using the summon as a distraction. While the summons battled a hand gripping a kunai shot out from under sasuke and slashed all the way up sasukes left leg making it useless.

Naruto quickly started summoning the rasengan and charged at the immobilized sasuke. Sasuke created the chidori to defend himself.

To his surprise naruto split his hands to his sides palms up to reveal to rasengans. That's about the time sasuke knew he was screwed. Naruto came at him with unconceivable speed. Blurring in and out of vision. By the time sasuke saw him it was to late his arms were blown apart by the double attack.

It was over ino was collapsed in shock she had never seen someone killed in such a savage way. That's when she saw naruto in a new light.

Naruto had just ended her fanaticism with the raven haired boy.

**Made my mistakes, let you down  
And I can't, I can't hold on for too long  
Ran my whole life in the ground  
And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone**

Naruto walked back to ino and helped her up. He was instantly enveloped in a hungry kiss that lasted close to ten minutes. Then into a bone crushing hug. "Thanks naruto" naruto just smiled and knew that she was the one.

**And something's breaking up (breaking up)  
I feel like giving up (like giving up)  
I won't walk out until you know  
  
Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one who gets me like you do  
You are my only my only one**

Naruto took ino home she invited him in and he complied.

They had done a couple different things that night which ended up with them waking up together in inos apartment, in her bed, not wearing anything.

That was probably the most at peace naruto had ever felt. Staring at inos sleeping form.

**Here I go so dishonestly  
leave a note for you my only one  
and I know you can see right through me  
so let me go and you will find someone**

Naruto left a note for ino telling her he'd be back in a week.

He had a mission to deal with that he had to do; an anbu captain has to set a good example right?

He signed the note love naruto.

**Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
you are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one, no one like you  
**

He then kissed her on the forehead.

"See you in a week, you're my only one"

Naruto then left to return to her when his

Message was complete

**You are my only, my only one  
My only one  
My only one  
My only one  
You are my only, my only one**


End file.
